Calendar Years
by lovingyou333
Summary: CubicleOfThoughts here! I am going to finish my story on here now! Someone reported me on false accusations and here I am alive and kicking and fighting back. Chapter 21 is now ready!


**Okay so I am going to finish this story and post often still. I disabled anon reviews, so if you have the balls to diss me, do it on a registered account. As for Degrassistar, please get an account! I love to hear your feedback :)**

* * *

**This is still CubicleOfThoughts! Someone whom I'm not going to name reported my normal account and now I can't post from there at all anymore. So I will post from my co-author account. **

* * *

Two weeks later… Bakery.

"So this is the display cake and this is the actual cake?" Lily asked me as she looked at the two wedding cakes. I smiled and said,

"Yes, the Styrofoam cake is for decoration and the actual cake is for people to eat but not dry out while people dance and party." She looked at me again and said,

"Mommy, is the baby in your tummy daddy's too?" I bent down to her level and shook my head.

"Sweetie, daddy and I aren't together anymore, and we never will be again. This baby…" I put her hand on my stomach and spoke again, "This baby is mine and Eli's and he or she is going to be your little sibling." She smiled and said,

"Are you going to marry Eli?" I sighed and said,

"I don't know, I mean we just got over the shock of having a baby, I don't think a wedding is the best thing right now." She just nodded and went over to her mini table and decorated cookies.

I had decided to turn down Adam's offer of adopting my baby and keep it. I had finally told Eli and he was so happy about the baby. I was happy too, but a little sad all in one.

Kelly and Adam made up and we all talk it over and just realized she had no more feelings for Eli, nor did she ever really love him. She just wanted to feel something familiar from the past before entering a new life journey. Adam is her soul mate; they make each other complete pure love.

One hour later…

I was finishing up when the phone rang. I got up from my stool and went into the office to get the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's Fiona, I was wondering if you wanted to go have lunch today." I looked at the clock and saw it was one already. My stomach growled a little.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I have Lily with me, is it okay if she comes?" I heard Fiona giggle and say,

"You better be brining my favorite niece!" I laughed and agreed to meet her up at this new vegetarian restaurant across town. Since I got pregnant I was trying to eat as healthy as possible, so Fiona recommends the best.

Twenty minutes later… Restaurant.

I pulled into the restaurant with my normal car instead of the delivery van. I parked up front and Lily and I walked to the door. I looked in the restaurant and saw how elegant and healthy it was. It just had the vibe of health, not the smell of greasy food, but the smell of fresh salads and broccoli tarts. It made my stomach growl louder.

Lily pointed to my tummy and said "Mommy, I think the baby is talking." I laughed and said,

"I think we need to eat to make them quiet again." When the hostess got to us, she asked if I was meeting a party there or if it would just be the two of us. I told her we were meeting Fiona and she said,

"Ah yes, she is actually sitting on the deck outside. Let me take you there and get you a drink, ma'am and little ma'am." Lily giggled and walked closely behind the hostess.

When we ordered our drinks, I looked at Fiona and noticed something about her.

"You have an engagement ring!" She giggled and said,

"Yes! I found my one, and she right under my nose this whole time." I looked at her strangely and she said,

"Holly J. She and I always had this weird relationship, but never romantic. Well when she last comes to visit, things just heated up and before I knew it we were planning our lives together." I smiled extremely wide and said,

"I knew she was a smart girl to fall in love with you!" Fiona both got up and hugged over the table while Lily colored on the paper table cloth.

After we chatted more about Fiona and Holly J's wedding, Fiona said,

"So I hear there is a little one on the way!" I laughed and said,

"Yes! I am expecting, go figure?" We both just smiled and I sneaked a peek at Lily and saw her drawing a heart with the name, 'Tyler' in it. I looked at Fiona and motioned for her to look as well. She smiled and I said in Lily's ear,

"Does my baby have a _boyfriend?"_ She turned bright red and said,

"No." Fiona and I both giggled at her and let her do her thing while we caught up.

After we both finished out avocado and veggie dip and pepper sandwich, Fiona and I said our goodbyes and I went back to the bakery and she went home. We made plans to meet up again soon so I could see Holly J again and I could help them plan the wedding if needed or wanted.

Four months and two weeks later… in the bathroom.

"Hello? Can someone come help me?" I shouted from sitting on the toilet. I was almost six months pregnant now and the baby was huge already.

"Please! I can't get up!" I heard the door crack open slightly and Holly J peeked in. She covered her eyes and said,

"Fiona went to the car to make a call, and I heard you yelling… I didn't know if I should come or not, but I just…" I cut her off and said,

"Please just come in and help me off this damn pot!" We both laughed and she grabbed both my arms and pulled me forward while keeping me from falling forward.

"Thank you so much!" I said to her. She smiled and said,

"I guess it was a good thing we came over today to make the final wedding plans, huh?" I laughed and pulled up my stretchy pants and nodded.

"I'm glad too. And I am also glad you and I have become actual friends, even if we didn't really know each other very well in high school, I knew you were a good person and class president." She tiered up a little and said,

"Thank you, Clare." We smiled; I washed my hands and hugged her after I was clean.

We were about to exit the bathroom when I heard Fiona come up the stairs and say,

"Should I be concerned?" She was obviously teasing so I said,

"Defiantly, I and Holly J are in love." We all laughed and went back down to finish the plans.

That night, nine p.m.:

When Eli got home from his parents' house, I was sitting on the couch balancing a soda can on my tummy. He smiled at me and said,

"God you're beautiful." I blushed and the soda fell and got all over me. Eli rushed over and grabbed the blanket from the edge of the couch and tried to soak up my drenched belly. I laughed and kissed his lips while he was bent over. We both looked at each other and I got up and took off my shirt. Eli kissed me harder and picked me up bridal style and started towards the stairs. I giggled as we made it to the third step up. I heard Lily scream and immediately Eli put me down to go see what was wrong.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
